


Poets With Guitars

by WeeCookiexD



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD
Summary: This is actually something I wrote for a friend a few months ago using our role-play characters Lucifer Watson and Raphael Nevermore.This is just a random one-shot I came up with.





	Poets With Guitars

It was just like any other day when Lucifer woke to the sound of Deaf Havana playing as his alarm telling him it was time to wake up. Rolling over onto his back Lucifer stared at the ceiling for a moment letting the song play out while he tried to wake up just a little more before going for a shower. Reaching for his phone, Lucifer switched the alarm off and climbed out of bed. He hit play on his CD player before heading into his bathroom for a quick shower. Turning the shower off Lucifer reached for the nearest towel and quickly dried himself off before dressing in his usual black skinny jeans baring holes on the legs. He pulled on one of his many black tank tops and one of his favourite black denim vests with a scruffy stitched on American flag. He dried and straighten his shoulder length black hair that was cut into the typical emo style with razor cut edges and his fringe swept across his forehead, as some of the stray bangs fell into his right eye.

Picking up his phone, earphones, wallet and iPad Lucifer headed into his open plan living room and kitchen. Putting his things down on the counter top beside two stools, one seating his work bag, the other empty. The room as a whole stuck to a simple monochromatic colour scheme consisting of black, white and silver. It was rather spacious with a beautiful view of the Los Angeles cityscape. The counter tops in the kitchen were of an onyx black while the stools were white with a silver leg, the kitchen utilities such as the fridge freezer, oven, washing machine etc. were all silver chrome and polished to perfection. The 2 seater couch and futon were plain white and sat on two sides of the glass coffee table which was seated in front of the glass television unit.

Lucifer headed back into his bedroom to switch the CD player off and picked up his worn leather boots and leather jacket that was draped across the armchair in the corner in his room. Leaving the room again Lucifer chucked his jacket onto the couch in the living area before seating himself on the couch so he could pull on his boots. Climbing to his feet Lucifer stretched before picking his laptop up off the glass table and making his way over to the stool which his bag sat upon. Taking his bag Lucifer slid his laptop into it before putting his iPad in too and heading over to the fridge to collect 5 cans of Monster Ripper energy drink and putting them in as well.

Shouldering his bag he made his way back over to the couch, sliding his bag from his shoulder and setting it on the couch Lucifer pulled on his leather jacket and shouldered his bag again. He made his way back over to the breakfast bar to collect his wallet which he shoved in his back along with his phone which he'd plugged his earphones into. Lucifer quickly scrolled through his playlists before settling on his Deaf Havana playlist, he headed for the door and as he was collecting his apartment keys from the hallway table, Lucifer stopped for a brief moment and stared at the framed photo, no bigger than a postcard. The photo looked like something out of some strange fairytale where everything was perfect, it was mainly a portrait shot of Lucifer and his high school sweetheart, Raphael Nevermore. Lucifer stood behind Raphael, his arms over Raphael's shoulders, the pair smiling at the camera while standing with the setting sun behind them making the lake look somewhat magical and beautiful.

Lucifer smiled to himself at the mere memory of Raphael, remembering that day down by the lake with their best friends and each other. The perfect day with the love of his life, before senior year, before they graduated and went their separate ways back when it was just them against the world, back when they were in love and nothing mattered. 'It's just you and me Raphael, against the world and it always will be... I love you.' Shaking his head to rid the memory Lucifer made his way out of his apartment, locking the door and heading down the hallway to the stairs.

Lucifer made his way down the 2 flights of stairs to the main doors of the apartment complex and made his way outside onto the sunny streets of LA. Lucifer was thankful that he didn't live too far away from the radio station he worked at everyday from 7am to 7pm. Out of all the possibilities Lucifer had for a job, working at a radio station as the host was the fair best choice he could have made. He walked for about two blocks before crossing to the other side and turning left, he followed the street till the next corner and took that into down town LA, Lucifer headed for the one place that was definitely open at 6:30am every day.

His favourite Starbucks store in the whole of LA, upon entering the coffee shop Lucifer removed one of his earphones and joined the small queue of business men already lining up for their daily does of caffeine. Lucifer was oblivious to the small queue of business men in front of him that he never noticed the man currently standing in front of him, wearing a very expensive grey Armani suit, happened to be the one person he hadn't managed to take his mind off of all morning. From the moment he set eyes on that photograph, Lucifer hadn't thought about anything else other than his first love Raphael. He'd been wondering how Raphael was doing, what he was doing now, did he make it in the business industry and take over his father's business, was he seeing someone? Neither Raphael nor Lucifer wanted to stay in contact when they decided to split up and go their separate ways, sometimes Lucifer wished they had, there were other times where he was glad they hadn't.

Lucifer noticed Raphael the very moment they collided into one another, Lucifer heading towards the counter and Raphael turning to walk towards the exit when they walked into one another. Lucifer was about to apologise to the business man when he finally looked up into those familiar amethyst eyes he still loved. Raphael looked almost as shocked as Lucifer had when he noticed who the other man was. Nothing was said between them as they stood there for a few moments staring into each others eyes, reminiscing on better days.

Lucifer remembered the day he met Raphael, back in junior high, how they became such good friends, how close they seemed to get before actually confessing to one another after almost a week of avoiding each other and making things between them worse. The best memory he had of Raphael was that day down at the lake with Kakashi and Kory, the day he finally told Raphael he loved him.

It was only a year later that they decided to split up and go their separate ways, Lucifer wanted to go to California for college and Raphael to Connecticut. That day had almost destroyed Lucifer; Raphael hadn't appeared to be hurt or even fazed by splitting up with Lucifer, let alone leaving his 3 best friends to travel half way across the country to attend university. Lucifer had managed to leave a note with Kory who had then passed it on to Raphael. Unknown to Lucifer, Raphael still had that note.

The moment was over almost as quick as it began, Lucifer moved to his right to avoid causing any more hassle for the business man who was still standing opposite him with a surprised look, his eyes seemed to say something completely different, but neither man did or said anything other than sorry before moving on. Lucifer managed to make his way to the service desk without walking into anything or anyone while Raphael exited the coffee shop, taking one last look at his old flame, a small smile gracing his lips before he started walking off in the direction of his fathers building.

Lucifer ordered a coffee to go before paying the barrister and waiting patiently for his coffee. Upon leaving the shop Lucifer took another look around for the businessman, secretly hoping he might catch one last glance of his former lover. Sighing to himself Lucifer placed the earphone that was currently swinging across his chest back into his ear and crossed the street as he headed towards the building he worked in.

Lucifer opened the huge black wooden fire door and headed upstairs to what was sort of an office as well as the studio area. The room had been split into two when it was last renovated, the studio had been placed in the smaller of the two rooms while the office and records were kept in the other. Lucifer pushed the door at the top of the stairs that separated the stairs from the office open and was immediately greeted by his fellow co-workers.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Someone seems happy, what happened?" Lucifer smiled at his co-worker Michelle as he pulled his bag strap from over his head and then continuing to remove his leather jacket.

"I ran into an old ex boyfriend of mine in Starbucks." Having said the word ex boyfriend the rest of Lucifer's co-workers stopped what they were doing to join in on his and Michelle's conversation.

"Wait what?" Jackson asked as he appeared next to Michelle.

"Which ex?" Brad asked as he appeared on Michelle's other side.

"Raphael" Lucifer said quietly. His co-workers looked at one another before setting their eyes on Lucifer again.

"How'd it go?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing really happened, I basically walked into him in Starbucks, nothing was said besides maybe a quick sorry before he left for the exit while I headed to the counter." Michelle nodded, while the others shrugged obviously surprised that he ran into Raphael of all the people in L.A.

"Did he look good?" Jackson asked before Michelle got the chance to open her mouth and say what everyone else was thinking.

"Course, he looked great." Lucifer cut himself off obviously unsure what else he could say without making it obvious that he was still in love with Raphael.

"Luke, are you okay?" Michelle asked as she vacated her swivel chair and slowly made her way over to him.

"Yeah, fine, just you know. Seeing him again, reminded me of all the great times we had together, how good it is to have someone, you know?" Michelle nodded and slowly wrapped her arms around Lucifer and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"You might see him again, things could be different this time round. You never know, he might want you back. Things could have surfaced after running into you this morning." Lucifer nodded and pulled away from Michelle.

"Maybe, Jackson you ready to start?" Jackson nodded and collected his things and made his way into the studio while Lucifer hung back a moment. Sighing to himself Lucifer shouldered his bag and headed for the studio so he could get settled and start work already. Settling his bag on the ground Lucifer unzipped it and pulled his laptop and a can of monster out and placed them on his deck beside the MacBook Pro he used for twitter and for the playlist he was going to play today, his microphone sat beside that along with his analogue control for the mic and music.

Lucifer quickly opened his can, taking a mouthful, he put the can down before pulling on his head phones and reaching for his mic while Jackson followed the same ritual as Lucifer and switched his mic on at the same time as Lucifer.

"Good morning to the people of L.A, hope everyone's getting a good start to the day, I know I am." Jackson always came out with a cheesy line everyday knowing it would most likely put a smile on the listener's face.

"Good morning everyone, your currently with Jackson and Lucifer. Now were going to start the morning off with a little You Me At Six before moving onto some Deaf Havana. Any way's here is You Me At Six with Room To Breathe." Lucifer and Jackson muted their mics so they could chat during the song.

Raphael sat at his desk listening to the same radio station he'd been listening to since he first found out it was his Lucifer, who was one of the 4 hosts for the station. He was still amazed that he'd bumped into him this morning and more surprised that he hadn't said anything, then again he didn't expect Lucifer too, after their break up, he knew Lucifer hadn't taken it very well. That was at least what he'd heard from Kory who had heard from Kakashi.

He liked all the music Lucifer suggested on the radio and even the music he played on the station. Some songs stuck out more than others, most seemed to act as a message for how Lucifer was feeling that day, some also seemed like they were aimed at him, just like the one Lucifer was currently playing now.

"Thinking back on those late night drives

And all those lonely August lies,

You'll still be the one to take me home

Cause God knows your eyes are the only ones I've ever known."

"That was Deaf Havana with Night Drives, which was featured on their latest, well not since its been out just over a year, any way's the album was call Old Souls. Definitely one of their best, I look forward to hearing some new material from them. That song actually reminds me of someone I considered a close friend, maybe even still do. Right now were going to go into some Linkin Park then some Papa Roach. Here's Linkin Park with Final Masquerade."

Raphael smiled to himself knowing he was right to think some of the songs Lucifer played were aimed towards him, hopefully tomorrow he could intentionally bump into Lucifer again and hopefully this time they could talk. Lucifer sat there staring at a single photo he had of him and Raphael on his laptop hoping that he could run into Raphael again tomorrow, hoping that maybe, just maybe they could talk things out and maybe give things another go.


End file.
